The Musings of Sorcerers
by Jaselin
Summary: This is a series of unconnected drabbles of about 200 words or less. First up, Dave asks Balthazar a rather strange question, and Balthazar learns Dave is more devious than he previously thought.
1. What is it now?

"What is it Dave?" Balthazar snapped.

"Huh? I didn't ask you anything."

"You've been staring at the same spot in the Incatus for the last hour, and every time you think I 'm not looking your staring at me. What is it?"

"It's just a stupid question . . ."

"There are no stupid questions Dave."

"Seriously Balthazar, it's not important."

"Ask the Question David." Balthazar voice was acquiring a somewhat threatening edge now.

"Well, you'd been searching for me since 740 right? And that whole time you were waiting for Veronica."

Balthazar nodded in confirmation.

"And in the Middle Ages you didn't, well, _do _anything until you were married right?"

"That wasn't always true, but generally yes. Why?"

Dave allowed himself a small smile. "So , does that make you a 1300 year old virgin ?"

He paid for it dearly later on, but he couldn't help but laugh when

Balthazar's jaw dropped down to his chest.


	2. That One Scene

Dave paused the screen as the sequence ended and the next song began, and then turned toward Becky and Drake where they were sitting on the couch.

"Well, it's official," He announced, "Even after fighting the most evil woman in the world, flying to France on a giant eagle, and generally doing the impossible, Fantasia's "Night on Bald Mountain" scene is still the creepiest thing I have ever watched."

Drake and Becky said nothing, choosing to simply nod in silent agreement as he rejoined them on the couch.

XXX

**This is possibly the shortest thing I've ever written, and completely ridiculous. **

**And I have no idea why Drake is with them on movie night, I just needed a third person. . .**


	3. Lost and Found

Balthazar moved stiffly as he hurried to the place where he'd been attacked. Three hundred years of keeping Merlin's ring safe and he'd allowed it to slip out of his coat, there was no excuse for that, even if he had been fighting several Morganians at the time.

"Sir?" a small voice sounded from behind him.

"What?" Balthazar growled as he spun on his heel to see the speaker better.

"Um . . ." The little boy that had spoken looked terrified of him, and Balthazar face softened at his frightened form.

"What do you need?"

"I, I saw you drop this earlier, and my Mother told me it was wrong to keep things that are not yours . . ." the child trailed off as he pulled the chest that held Merlin's ring from his satchel.

Balthazar eyes widened at the sight of it and he silently knelt down to the boy's level to gently take the chest from him. "Thank you, this box . . .it's very special to me." Balthazar looked up from the chest and met the boy's eyes, "tell me, would you like to see what's inside?"

**XXX**

**I always wondered if Balthazar ever misplaced that box, he did keep it for 1300 years after all, and it's kind of small.**


	4. Nuts

"Hey Balthazar?" Dave seemed to radiate nervousness as he walked into the lab, "Do you think we could postpone our training session for a bit today?"

"I've told you already Dave, training is your number one priority. Now put on the ring so we can get started."

"I, I sort of can't. Put it on that is."

"What are you trying to say Dave?"

"I took a short cut through the park when my ring fell out of my bag and a squirrel mistook it for a walnut and stole it." Dave answered breathlessly.

"Did you try to get it back?" The older sorcerer was grinding his teeth as he spoke, and there was an edge to his voice that said he was trying to keep from shouting.

"Yeah, but it attacked. That squirrel was surprisingly vicious."

"David." Balthazar said, his voice straining even more as he tried to keep his voice even, "Are you trying to tell me you were mugged by a squirrel?"

"Well, um, I uh, yes. Yes I am."


	5. Glasses

"Beloved? What are those glass panels you wear on your face?" Veronica asked, looking up at him as she leaned against his side.

Balthazar looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his wife, "They're called glasses, they help people with weak eyes to see better."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "You probably wished for something similar many times when we were apprenticed to Merlin."

"I don't understand what you mean, my eyesight was perfect back then."

"Of course Balthazar, I'm sure you always kept your face two inches away from the page when you read because you enjoyed it." She paused then, and a small smirk appeared on her lips, "I suppose you need them now because of your age."

". . . You cheat." Balthazar said petulantly.

Veronica merely smiled in reply.

"I've always needed glasses." He admitted, "This is a game I'll never win, isn't it?"

"I fear not Beloved." She said before pulling him in for a kiss.


	6. Face Off

It seemed like subways would always be a prominent part of Dave Stutler's life. So many of his life's milestones had occurred within one subway or another. He'd met Balthazar for the first time as an adult, been trained as a Sorcerer, even gotten his first date with Becky, and now it seemed he'd be adding a face off with his youngest daughter to the list as well.

"You've been causing an awful lot of mischief lately little miss." He said flippantly.

The dark haired woman laughed, "That's an interesting way of describing mass murder."

"You still have a chance to surrender Megan, we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do, 'dad', and it's Morgan now."

David sighed in disappointment. "Well of course you'd change your name. Shall we begin this Farce?"

Morgan summoned a plasma bolt into each of her hands. "I'd be happy to."

**vvv**

**This is a companion piece to a picture for the Balthy-100 I'm working on. Dave is about 57, and his daughter is around 28.**


	7. Cold

"Remind me never to do anything like that again." Dave said as he shivered in the nest of blankets Balthazar had wrapped him in earlier.

"Saving that girl was a very brave thing Dave," Balthazar assured him as he poured a steaming liquid into a coffee cup. "However, next time you should probably come up with a plan before you jump into a frozen lake."

"I did use that warming spell you taught me, it's not my fault it wore off when I was still underwater."

Balthazar grunted noncommittally as he stirred something else into the steaming liquid, "As it is you'll be lucky if you don't get Pneumonia. Drink this."

The younger man eagerly took the steaming coffee cup from him, "If it's hot I'd be happy to." Dave said before taking a big swig.

Balthazar smirked when Dave's eyes widened in disgust. "Auugh! Balthazar, what on earth did you give me?" The college student shouted as he choked on the bitter concoction.

"It's a mixture of a few herbs that should help stave off any sickness you develop."

"It's disgusting!" The boy whined.

"You should have thought of that before you took a midwinter's swim. Now drink it before I force it down you throat."


End file.
